


A Very Very Cunning Linguist

by Glytchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, POV Female Character, Touching, Wordplay, late night, snekaing into a bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: (GOD DAMN IT YES I GOT THE TITLE FROM CABARET SOUNDTRACK)





	

Jamison Fawkes was in my room, looming over me, he did that when he was trying to remember to be nice about waking me at odd hours of the night. He was terribly fidgety however and it made his prosthetics creak now and then. That was what had woken me. 

“Jamison… sweetheart is everything quite alright?” I managed to stifle my yawn but it made my accent thicker, I felt him get in close, to close. Were I unaccustomed to his lacking personal space awareness I'd have pulled away. “Thank you sweetheart” I grinned when he slipped my glasses on, gently I might add.

“Ya welcome proper Ambra” He had the most brilliant smile, he liked being praised and I couldn't help enjoying giving it to glimpse that toothy grin. “Nuffin wrong, just wanted to see ya, hear ya voice, s’roight pretty, and I…” The tall Junker trailed off giggling nervously.

“You…?” He had a question… Either one I'd already answered that he'd forgotten or one he couldn't be sure was ok to ask. “Jamison I did tell you I don't mind talking with you anytime. Come now what did you need- … have you taken a shower?” That shocked me more then him showing up.

At my question he stiffened like I'd slapped him or shouted. “Roadie said I should so’s I stop making ya room stinky like ours…” he looked away and flinched when I moved to sit against his side. 

“My room can be cleaned anytime, no need to fret. Back to you and this late visit” His warmth seeped through my night shirt, pearling my nipples, the tightness apparent under the fabric. 

Junkrat shrugged and delayed his response for a bit before finally giving up. “See I were trying to tell that new guy Lucio all bout ya, and you was talking to the snowflake in her language roight. So we was watching ya’s and then Healy angel face was yapping in her speak over comms she asked you’s a question bout sumfin innit and you went n’answered roight back in her …” His prominent and attractive nose crinkled, making me lean closer, his expressions, the way he was so animated and emotive. 

“German. Angela speaks German, Darling and Mei speaks Mandarin... sometimes there's Cantonese. Did you want to know what was said?”

“Nah... wouldn't remember it no ways” His arm went around me and I felt his body heat more acutely, his shirtless self and the unnatural to him clean scent of magnolia scented bodywash. I wondered where he'd gotten it. Most likely stolen. “I was trying to tell Lucio what you did b’fore the recall… what made you do it so smooth like.” His lanky body shifted and his hand went roaming a little which had me wiggling.

When had I gotten so used to him touching me so casually, his fingertips were very close to the side of my breast, sending shockwaves of want through me. “O-oh I'm a linguistic specialist, Jamie”

He watched my mouth closely, “Say that again”

“I'm a linguistic specialist, I'm fluent in 32 Languages and currently learning six others…”

“No… no my name ya said it real cute and sweet like. Do it again” 

I swallowed, my thighs rubbing together, I had such a crush on him. Such need for his presence. “Jamie... Mmm” I did as he asked and he was kissing me immediately, sloppy and hard, pushing me to the bed. 

“Again!”

“Jamie! Nnhgg!” I gasped his name the sound ending on a moan, “Jamie please!” I wanted more, needed more wanted him to take me. 

It was like he remembered something, suddenly he slowed down and took his time touching me, took care of getting my top rolled over my breast, telling me how pretty they were, how much he'd been wanting to get me alone and feel me. I couldn't keep my voice down when he bit my nipples, at the same time having squished my breast together to reach both at once.

“That feels so good Jamie, so good!” When I praised him he groaned forcing my legs apart to grind against my panty clad pussy, the slick glide from my juices making him rut harder, his sleep pants were getting soaked. 

“Ye wet for me? Already?” He asked, his tone rather shocked. “Ye really want to? W-with me?”


End file.
